Silent Regret
by hermione'sbff
Summary: during summer vacation Hermione gets a little rebeleous and soon comes to find the consequences the hard way. plz r and r, first fic really proud no flames plz! oh by the way there is only one chap. but there will be a sequel


Silent Regret.

Hermione was in her room reading as usual. She had changed a lot over the summer and had rebelled a lot as well. HONK HONK! Came a car horn. Hermione's head popped up and she grinned. Her newest friend Aliya was there to take her clubbing. She checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a very tight short black skirt with a cheetah print paw mark on the right side, a white crop top, a black short sleeved jacket, black fishnets, black stilettos, black eyeliner and mascara, silver eye shadow, and scarlet lip gloss. Her hair was straitened so it now came down to her shoulders. She grabbed her purse with her money and fake ID to get her into the club. She checked to see that her parents weren't awakened by her friends' car horn, and then snuck out her window.

She walked to her friends' car door and jumped into the convertible Mitsubishi. "Sup Mione?" She said giving her friend a hug before driving off. "Hey you know my parents are light sleepers so why did you honk your horn? Do ya want me to get caught and grounded for life?" She said glaring at Aliya. "Sorry Sweetie I forgot." She said smirking. Hermione laughed and hooted at the feeling of the wind in her hair. "So when do you leave for that boarding school you go to every year?" Asked Aliya. "Oh, well I leave in two weeks, but I will be back for Christmas so don't think this is a permanent goodbye Al." Said Hermione laughing.

When they got to a club called 'Neon' they both check  
ed to see how the other looked. "Wow Mione you look hot! No Guy will be able to resist you tonight sister!" She said smiling. Aliya was wearing a black boobtube, a long sleeved jean jacket, form fitting faded denim jeans, and black high heeled boots, black eyeliner and mascara, pink lip gloss, and navy blue eye shadow. "Don't look too bad yourself babe." Hermione said slapping her friend a high five. They walked to the line and got out their fake ID's. They were discussing what to wear on the first days of school when someone tapped Aliya and Hermione on the shoulder and said that they were next in line to go in. the two girls showed the bouncer their fake ID's and went in to the club. "Yo Mione lets hit the bar Kay?" Said Aliya taking Hermione's arm and leading over to the bar.

Hermione ordered a Mudslide, her favorite alcoholic drink, and Aliya ordered a White Russian. Hermione noticed a rather hot looking guy checking her out. He looked to be about twenty years old. He had light brown hair, very tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and from the tight black shirt he was wearing appeared to be very muscular. Hermione nudged Aliya and whispered that a guy was staring at her. "Ooooh, he is too yummy. Go for it girly." She giggled into Hermione's ear. So Hermione walked over to where he was standing drinking a bottle of beer. "Hey what is your name cutie?" He said as she walked over. She blushed and said "My names Hermione what's yours?" She said. "Hello Hermione. The names Danny babe and would you like to dance?" he said to her. He didn't wait for an answer, he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor which was packed with people grinding. Hermione & Danny joined them and he pulled her closer and closer until there was no space between them and he gripped her tiny waist. The song playing was 'Goodies' by Cierra.

After the song 'Scars' by Papa Roach was over he led her, breathless, back to where she had been sitting. Aliya was nowhere to be seen. "So Hermione do you want to get out of here?" He said. Hermione was shocked. "Uh, no thanks, I came here with my friend and she is here somewhere. Sorry" she said. He looked disappointed. "Not far Hermione, just for a walk around the parking lot then we'll come and you can find your friend." He said. She thought a minute and took a drink of her melted mudslide. It seemed harmless to just walk around; little did she know just how dangerous it was with _him_. "Well I suppose just a quick walk around couldn't hurt." She answered. He put his arm around her and led her to the door.

He was holding her hand and they were walking around the parking lot, but she wasn't paying very close attention to where they were going or the look of eagerness on his face. He was asking her casual questions like what her friend was like, where she was from and that sort of stuff, and then he asked a more inappropriate question. "Hermione can I ask a rather private question?" He asked looking innocent. "Well I guess." She said confused at what he wanted to know. "Okay then." He said as he stopped walking and tightened his grip on her hand. "Uh, W-what are you doing, and uh, where are we?" She asked scared because she didn't know where she was with a complete stranger. "My question is, you a virgin?" He asked and looked at her body with desire. _'OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?' _She tried to get her hand out of his grip, but he tightened his grip even more, and it started to hurt. "I don't think that is any of your business." She whispered. He grinned wickedly and shoved her hard into a wall. She let out a shrill scream, but was immediately silenced by a blow to her stomach, causing her to choke. She kicked him in the nuts and started to run away, but he grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground and pinned her arms and legs beneath him. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed, but was again silenced by another blow, this time to her jaw.

She was lying naked in the middle of the ally way where he had left her once he had soiled her. '_How, how could I have let this happen? I'm supposed to be the smartest witch of our age and I just let myself fall into his trap.' _"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while she was putting her clothes back on and crying hard. She just wanted to get out of there and find Aliya. She wanted everything to go back to when she was a frizzy haired bookworm. "HERMIONE!" Yelled someone behind her. She heard the sound of heels on the concrete as Aliya ran toward her. "Hermione why are you crying? What's wrong?" she asked pulling Hermione into a hug. "I, uh, slipped and fell and it hurt that's all Al, really." She said forcing a smile. "Hey I'm tired can we just go home?" She asked weakly. "Yeah, sure, of coarse Mione." Aliya said, helping Hermione to her feet.

Hermione was lying on her bed and crying into her pillow while she remembered what happened to her, how he had betrayed her, how she wanted more than anything to forget it all. At 2:00AM she finally fell into a restless sleep and dreamed of her night out with Aliya. She woke with a start at the sound of her door opening she pulled the covers up to her chin. '_Oh no, no no, he came back! '_She thought frantically. "Honey, are you okay, I heard you crying." Her mother asked and sat down next to where her daughter lay in tears. "Yeah, I just had a sad dream that's all Mom." She said with a forced smile. "Alright honey. Its 3:56 in the morning so just forget about that dream and sleep okay?" Hermione's mother said bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "Good night sweetie." She said walking out the door and closing it. '_What am I going to do? I can't tell Harry, Ron, & Ginny, they would surely abandon me.' _So she decided to talk to Dumbledore the first chance she got.

Two weeks passed quickly and she was getting ready for the train ride to Hogwarts when she got a phone call. "Hermione!" Her father called. "What is it Dad?" She asked from her room. "Phone call honey!" her father answered. When she picked up the phone she said "Hello? Hermione Granger speaking." The voice was a whisper. "Hello? Hermione?" It said. "Uh, Yeah. Who is this?" she asked into the receiver. "Okay sorry, it's Harry. I just wanted to see if you were ready for the train ride tomorrow?" He said "Oh, hey Harry, yeah I'm ready, but why are you whispering?" She asked. "Well I'm not supposed to be on the phone. I sort of, well, I blew up Dudley's Birthday presents." He said, and Hermione could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Well why? What did he do this time?" She asked. "Oh he was saying things like: nobody cares if I live or die, my parents were incredibly stupid to have died at the hands of Voldemort, & that I was a waist of perfectly good skin. That stuff." He said bitterly. "Ouch, that is pretty harsh. Hey well I have to go, but I'll see you, Ron, & Ginny on the train tomorrow. Bye" she said. "Bye Hermione." He said. And she heard the click meaning he had hung up. She held the receiver for a minute, then for no reason at all she flung herself onto her bed and cried hard into her pillow.

The next day she dragged her trunk down the stairs and threw it into the car, than went back inside and ran upstairs to put on some makeup and her outfit she picked out the night before, it was a pair if tight red Capri's, a black halter top, black cork bottom sandals that's straps went up to the top of her ankles, black eyeliner & mascara, red eye shadow, and frosty white lip gloss. Her hair was still strait thanks to a spell that permanently straitened her hair and it was pulled back into a high ponytail. She dashed down for a bowl of cereal. Then she grabbed Crookshanks her cat and kissed her Mom and Dad goodbye, got into her car and drove off for the train station. When she got there she saw Ron and Ginny standing by the gate to platform nine and three quarters which was where they went to get on the Hogwarts express. They had changed a lot over the summer as well. Ginny, Ron's sister, still had long red hair, but there were golden streaks in it and she had grown taller and looked 21 rather than16, she was wearing a pink crop top, a blue jean mini skirt, and pink high heeled flip flops. Ron looked hotter to Hermione than he had last year. He had grown more muscular, and his hair grew longer covering one eye, and he had grown taller too. "RON! GINNY!" Hermione yelled and ran over to where they were standing. Her parents were coming to pick up her car later. Crookshanks bounced up and down as she ran and was eying her trunk curiously. Ron and Ginny both turned around and gawked at how much she had changed. "Hey Hermione. You look fabulous girl!" Ginny squealed as she pulled Hermione into a huge hug. "Yeah Mione you do look good." Said Ron. As Hermione turned around and hugged him too. "Where's Harry? " Hermione asked. "Oh he isn't here yet, but he should be on time." Hermione was a little nervous. Had he been caught talking on the phone with her? Just then they heard the familiar voice of Harry's uncle Vernon as he yelled at him like he always did. The 3 friends turned to see Harry Potter looking very embarrassed as his uncle chewed him out for nothing. Hermione decided to tell Ginny that they should go over and make Harry look good by having 2 girls with him. Ginny was, after all Harry's girlfriend. She grinned and they both walked over to Harry. "AND ANOTHER THING POTTER! IF YOU EVER DESTROY YOUR COUSIN'S BIRTHDAY AGAIN I WILL MAKE….." His voice trailed off as he stared hard at Hermione and Ginny who had just walked over and were both holding one of Harry's arms. "Don't yell at my boyfriend you git! Ginny said angrily. "Yeah what did he do to you?" Hermione said as she tugged Harry off toward the train station. "I don't think this is any of your business ladies!" he said, and with that they both tugged Harry off toward the train station where Ron was waiting for them. "Thanks guys, I would have been humiliated if you hadn't helped out." He said kissing Ginny in the cheek.

When they got on the train and were searching for a compartment, Harry felt a sharp tap on the shoulder. "What are you three freaks doing back here?" Asked Draco Malfoy. "Same reason you're here Malfoy. To see our friends and learn." Said Ginny calmly. "Who said I was here to learn weaselette. Aww did Mud blood get a much needed makeover? How pathetic you are!" he said coldly. Hermione since her little incident at that club had been much more sensitive. She burst into tears and shoved past Malfoy and ran into the bathroom. "What's her problem?" Malfoy asked and smirked. "You asshole, you made her cry!" said Ron as he also shoved past Malfoy only knocking him hard into the wall. Ron was knocking on the door of the bathroom. "You guys go find a compartment I'll talk to Hermione." He said. "Well okay, hope she's alright." Said Ginny, as she and Harry walked off to find a compartment.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ron. "Go away Ron I'm fine-sob- please just go, I'll find you-sob- and the others later-sob-." Ron wasn't convinced to leave his friend when she was obviously in pain. Ron took out his wand and muttered:"Alo-homora!" the lock clicked open, and he pushed open the door. "Hermione, you are obviously not fine. What's wrong? This can't be about what Malfoy said; you've never cared what he thought before." Ron said sitting next to Hermione after shutting and locking the door behind him. "Nothing, I just got what I asked for." She said crying even harder into her hands. "What? What do you mean you got what you asked for?" Ron asked. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Dumbledore she felt that she was going to burst, but she didn't want to lose Ron, and he would surely tell Harry & Ginny and then she wouldn't have anyone to help her, but she took a deep breath and spilled all about what had happened to her. About Aliya, Danny, the club, & what Danny did to her. Ron just sat there for a second and Hermione was sure that he was going to walk away and never come back. But he surprised her by hugging her. "Oh, Mione I'm so sorry that happened to you. You must have been so scared." He said as he rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair. She cried into his shoulder for a while, and then he took his thumb and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Ron, I-I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if you found out that I was like this. It, it just isn't fair though!" she wailed. "Why did this have to happen to me!" he hugged her and said soothing words to calm her down. She looked up at him and for the first time since the incident she smiled a real smile. "So you're okay then, right? I wouldn't want you to be in pain all year." Ron said eying her curiously. "Yeah, I think I will be. I thought about talking to Dumbledore about it after the feast." She said drying her eyes on a paper towel. She looked up at Ron again and they stared at each other for a second. Then he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. Hermione giggled a little and Ron took her by the hand and led her to a compartment where they found Harry and Ginny. "Hermione, why did you start crying like that? We were worried about you." Ginny said once Ron and Hermione were inside. Ron gave Hermione a nudge and a reassuring smile. "Oh…that… w-well…-sigh- you see I've been going through a lot these past few weeks." She said looking down at her shoes. Harry stood up and walked over to her. "Hermione you know you can tell us anything and we'll stand by you." He said putting his arm around her. "I know, but you might not if I tell you this." She said looking at Ron for help. Ron walked over and told Ginny and Harry what Hermione had told him. Ginny looked horrified, Harry looked angry. "How could this guy treat you like this? It just isn't right!" he said more to himself than the others. Ginny ran over to Hermione and threw her arms around her. "Oh my God! You poor thing." She said to her. Hermione was glad to have her friends stand by her, even though she felt she didn't deserve them. "I'm going to find this creep and make him pay!" said Ron. "Hermione are you going to tell someone other than us about this? Did you check for pregnancy?" Ginny asked franticly. Hermione turned her back to them. "The thoughtful bastard used a condom, pretty nice guy huh?" she said sarcastically. Harry just stood there wondering how his friend could have been taken advantage of like that. "I have to give you credit Hermione." Said Harry. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, you are taking this situation better than most people would have." He said. Hermione started to cry again and Ginny pulled her into a hug. She sobbed on Ginny's shoulder for a few minutes then pulled her head up. "Thanks guys. I-I'm alright now." She said taking the seat nearest to the window. Ginny walked over, sat down next to her, and patted her hand comfortingly. The two boys sat down on a seat far from their friends. "I am going to find this Danny guy if it kills me!" Ron muttered to Harry. "I know. What kind of sicko would put a person like Hermione in that position?" Harry murmured back. They both shot sympathetic looks at Hermione who was staring blankly out the window while Ginny was in tears next to her. "We will find him Ron don't worry about that, but we have to make sure that Hermione is going to be alright first." He said starting to get up. "Harry. What if we can't find him? What if he does the same to another defenseless girl, more unstable then Hermione is right now? Look at her Harry; she used to be so full of life, now it looks like she's gotten the dementor's kiss." Ron said sadly looking at Hermione. "I know, but I'm going to make sure that we find him and make him pay for what he did to her!" Harry said determinedly. "Harry, when we were in the bathroom talking her and I kissed and she seemed so happy then and it happened minutes ago, but now she is a wreck!" Ron said.

When they got to Hogwarts Hermione put on a fake smile and acted as though nothing had happened, like she hadn't burst into tears on the train. "Hermione? You sure you are going to be alright?" Ginny asked as she put her arm around Hermione. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." she said as though she was in a trance and not paying any attention to her surroundings. Harry & Ron were absolutely livid and sympathetic at the same time and plotting how they were going to find Hermione's rapist. While they walked Malfoy shoved Hermione to the ground and then walked on her hair. Ron stormed over to Malfoy and punched him as hard as he could. "What the hell did you do that for you asshole!" Ron bellowed.As Malfoy fell to the ground holding his now swollen cheek and Pansy, Crabbe, & Goyle, ran over to him. "Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked as he and Ginny helped her up. "I HATE THAT JACKASS!" she yelled as she ran passed them and stepped on Malfoy in the process. "HERMIONE WAIT PLEASE!" Ron yelled as he ran after her.

She was running blindly through the school when she ran into someone. "Miss Granger? Is something wrong?" asked the person she wanted to talk to the most. "Proffessor-sob- Dumbledore sir-sob- I really need to talk to you-sob." she said through heavy tears. "Of course, what ever is so wrong that you would cry this hard?" Dumbledore asked with deep concern. "Can we talk somewhere more private sir?" she asked calming down a little at the sight of the old headmaster. "Yes, of course miss Granger. Where ever you prefer." Dumbledore said taking Hermione by the hand. As they walked to Dumbledore's office Hermione heard Ron yell out her name. "Excuse me. Proffessor?" she said to him. "Yes Hermione. What is it?" He said kindly as his blue eyes moved to her tear&eyeliner streaked face. "Um Ron just..." She didn't even have to finish, Ron came running as fast as he could and very, very out of breath. Her-gasp-mione! Are -gasp- you -gasp- all-gasp-right?" He asked as he almost collapsed onto her. She caught him in her arms and looked at Dumbledore. He seemed to get the message. "Of cource my dear Hermione. We'll talk later." He said and walked off toward the Great Hall. "Ron, did you run all the way here?" She asked stunned at how breathless he was. "Yes -gasp- I did." He said as his heart slowly returned to it's normal pace. She helped him back up and said they should probably get to the Great Hall. Then she started to walk away, but stopped. She turned around and kissed Ron. She felt his arms go around her waist as he kissed her back, she parted her lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She could tell he jumped a little,but waisted no time before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

After about 5 minutes of this they pulled apart and were both breathless. "Well, I think we should probably get to the Great Hall now, Ginny and Harry will be wondering where we are." said Hermione as she slipped her hand into Ron's and started walking toward the Great Hall.

"Hermione ...will you... um... go out with me?" Ron aked as his ears turned pink "Um, yeah I would like that." When they got back to the Great Hall Harry and Ginny were suspicious. "What took so long?" asked Ginny "Ummmmmm nothing!" Replied Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he leaned over and whispered to Ron: "You hit it didn't you?" Harry said with a grin. "Well I suppose that's 1 way to make her feel better."

Ron turned red then bent his head down and scooped up some mashed potatoes, chicken fried chicken, and some corn. Hermione was back to having a blank stare on her face and wasn't eating anything. Ginny kept looking over at her sympathetically '_Why did this have to happen to our Hermione? I want to wring that fucker's neck for doing this to her!' _Ginny thought bitterly. "Hermione. Why don't we go to the common room and go to bed?" Ginny said. "Yeah, I think we should." said Harry, Ron nodded. "Yeah, okay." She said. Then Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, & Ginny behind her.

When they got to the Gryffindor common room Hermione walked straight to the girl's dormitories and shut the door behind her. Ginny kissed Harry on the lips then scurried off after her. Harry and Ron were talking about how they were going to get Danny. "I think we should apparate all over the muggle world until we find him." said Ron sharply. "We don't even know what he looks like. So how are we gonna find him?" asked a very pissed off Harry. "Oh, well I... hadn't thought about that part." said Ron then his ears went pink. "Look Ron, we need to be serious about finding this guy." said Harry thoughtfully. "You don't think I know that? I care so much about Hermione." Ron's eyes popped wide open when he realized something. "Oh God! Harry, I...uh...I think I -gulp- love her!" Harry stared at Ron for a second then nodded his head. "I sort of thought so." He said. They were so into what they talked about how they were going to get back at Danny for what he had done that they didn't notice Hermione slip out the porthole that led out of the Gryffindor common room. She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, then whispered the password so the statue of a great horned owl started to spin into a moving spiral staircase. She stepped on and let her weight fall on one foot as she spinned slowly upward to Dumbledor's office. When the staircase stopped moving she walked up to a door and knocked 3 times. "Enter." Said a kind elderly voice.

She stepped in and found herself in a large oval shaped office. In the corner near Dumbledore's desk stood Fawks, Dumbledore's pheonix. He sang happily as she walked over to Dumbledor's desk. "Ah, Hermione. Please, you wished to speak with me earlier?" He said. "yes, I did." She cleared her throat nerviously and looked at the ground. "Um, P-proffesor. This summer I went through some changes in my personality and I was wondering if... if..." She started crying into her hands and sank to her knees. Dumbledore walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, Hermione? What were you wondering?" He asked calmly. "This summer I rebelled and I did some things that weren't up to my usual standards. I did drugs, I drank a lot, I snuck out of the house, and I went to a club 2 weeks before school started, and I saw this man staring at me and I went over to him and we danced. I thought he was harmless, I didn't know he would... he would... TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MEEEEE!" She wailed and then buried her face in her hands again and sobbed harder than ever before. "And I was wondering -sob- if you could ever forgive me because I -sniff- know you trusted me and I let you and everyone else down, and I -sob- don't deserve you on my side or my friends, but they stood by me and even after I told them what I had done they still did. -sniff- and..." Dumbledor silenced her by holding up his hand. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. She dried her eyes and looked up at him. "My dear girl, you think that what he did was your fault?" Dumbledore said kindly. "Well I can honestly say it was not. Please have a seat." He drew out his wand and with a quick flick of it he conjered a handkerchief and handed it to her to wipe her eyes. "Hermione, it was his own fault and none of your own. You see teenagers, such as yourself, often rebel and do things they would not normally do. It is called finding yourself my dear. Now you should not have done those things, but it was that boy's decision and you did say no correct?" He said still looking at her with his blue eyes. "Y-yes, -sob- of course I did. -sniff- I didn't even know him!" she said wiping her eyes again. "Well then, how were you to blame if you were forced into it against your will? Can you answer me that?" He sat there and looked at her as she tried to come up with a way it was her fault, but she couldn't. "I guess your right. It wasn't my fault if I said no." she said slowly. "I think you are correct Hermione. Why don't you go and rest. Your classes start tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be tired on your first day now would you?" He walked over to where she sat and escorted her to the door.

She walked through the empty corridors and thought about her conversation with Dumbledor'_Dumbledore is right isn't he? I mean it can't be my fault if I said no can it? But, he haunts my dreams and I sometimes think I see him when I'm alone.' _She was so deep in thought that she knocked right into Proffesor Snape. "Miss Granger? Might I ask why you are wandering around the castle at this time of night?" He said, his beady black eyes chilling her to the very core. "Oh, I'm sorry Proffesor. I was just talking to Proffesor Dumbledore." She said backing away from Snape slowly. Snape grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. Hermione let out a whimper of fear and pain. "I suggest you watch yourself Granger." He said. And with that he stalked off toward the dungeons, where his office was. Hermione waisted no time, she ran as fast as she could back to the tapestry of the fat lady that led to the Gryffindor common room. "Godric Gryffindor!" She panted. "Whatever." The fat lady said sleeply and swung open to reveal the common room. Hemione wiped sweat from her forehead and tiptoed inside. She was almost to the girl's dormitories when she heard someone clear their throat. She put her head down and turned to face Harry and Ron. "Where were you?" asked Ron walking over to her. "Yeah we thought you were asleep." Harry said shooting a glance at the girl's dormitories door. "I went to talk to Dumbledore. I couldn't sleep." She said. " But I feel tired now so goodnight. She said, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, opened the door, then disppeared behind it. She was walking to the bunkbed she shared with Ginny when she heard her voice. "Yo, Hermione where did you go?" Ginny asked. "Oh, I went to talk to Dumbledore. But I ran into Snape on my way back." Hermione said and shivered. "Ew! Snape? Did he take points off of Gryffindor for you being out of bed?" Ginny asked trying not to get mad at her friend. "No. But it was weird, I backed away from him like we always do before we run off and leave him there, but he grabbed my wrist and said 'I suggest you watch yourself Granger' then he walked away." Ginny looked confused. "Well I wonder what he meant by that?" She said throwing her long red and golden streaked hair over her shoulder. "I don't know, but my head hurts so I'll think about it later. Goodnight Gin. She said then climbed onto the bunk above Ginny's and layed flat on her back. A second later she heard Ginny say: "Goodnight Mione. You're my best friend, did you know that?" She said in a shy voice. "No Ginny, I didn't know that." Hermione couldn't help but smile she had considered Ginny one of the friends she could tell anything to. "Ginny you're my bestfriend too. I love you like a sister." Hermione said. "I'm glad, sissy." Ginny giggled. Hermione laughed quietly, then fell into the soundest sleep she had had in a long time.

The next day before breakfast Hermione and Ginny were getting their robes on, when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked over to them. "Hermione Granger. What the hell do you think you're doing with Ron?" Lavender said sharply. "yeah. You know that Lavender has liked him forever!" Said Parvati.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder like she had the night before. "You know what? You bitches have no right to just up and ask her that." Ginny said simply."We're dating if you must know Lavender. Ron and I are dating. So just get over it!" Hermione said and then she walked over to her trunk, took out her makeup, and went into the bathroom. She was in no mood for that giddy, giggly, flirty, son of a bitch. She over heard Parvati say: "Your friend has some nerve talking to Lavender like that." She rolled her eyes and put on her black eyeliner. Just then the door flew open and Lavender stalked in. "You hussy! Ron is mine so back off! If you know what is good for you, you will never, ever talk to me like that again! Undersand?" She said. "Is that a threat? Because right now a threat is not a smart move to make with me. I have been going through a lot so DON'T mess with me! Do _you_ understand?" She said, then went back to putting on her eyeliner. Lavender stared for a moment. Hermione was now putting on silver eyeshadow. "Oy, you think _you_ can overpower _me_? Well think again!" Lavender scoffed. Then she drew back her fist and tried to punch Hermione. Hermione was now putting very black mascara on with one hand, and caught Lavender's fist in the other. She twisted it around. Lavender let out a yelp of pain and jerked her hand away. swishing her hand back and forth very fast, she said: " Well, looks like it is going to take magic to bring you down. When I get through with you Ron won't have anything to do with you! Ricta- Shem..." Lavender was cut off almost immediatly when Hermione, now putting on shimmery crimson lipstick said: Petrifigus-Totalus!" Lavender's arms and legs snapped to her sides and she fell flat on her face. "Yes Lavender. I do think I can overpower you. Don't be late for class now." Hermione said then put her makeup away and walked out of the bathroom leaving a petrified Lavender with a now broken nose as she went to meet Ginny, Harry, & Ron for breakfast.

Hermione was walking down the stairs to the common room when parvati grabbed her hand painfully hard. It immediatly brought back memories of Danny, and she jerked her hand away quickly. "Just leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Hermione said and ran out the porthole. She heard Parvati shout after her: "YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL MAKE SURE LAVENDER GETS HER MAN!" She continued to run to the Great Hall where she'd be safe. _'Okay, why did I run like that? It's just Parvati not _him_. So I overreacted and ran away My friends will understand why, but no one else will.' _She finally got to the Great hall, she leaned against the door to catch her breath, she heard Ginny calling for her, but she was too tired to answer her. "HERMIONE? HERMIONE!" Ginny ran over to her with Harry and Ron right beside her. "Why did you run like that Mione?" Harry asked. "I kicked Parvati's ass for yelling that at you. What happend in the bathroom with Lavender?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Hermione. "Yeah. We heard a loud thud then you were coming down the stairs and Parvati was yelling at you." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione. "She came in and...uh...Ron, she likes you and was threatening me for going out with you." Hermione said. "SHE WHAT!" Harry and Ron asked together. "Yeah. She tried to punch me, then she tried to use the Ricta-Shempra curse on me. But I cut her off before she could finish it. I gave her the Petrifigus-Totalus curse." Hermione said. "Well I'm hungry. Let's go into the Great Hall and get some breakfast." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and walking in. Ron turned and quickly kissed Hermione on the lips before leading her by the hand inside. They were walking to the Gryffindor table when Malfoy spoke up. "Awww, is wittle Gwanger going to cwy again?" He said loud enough for the whole school to hear. Hermione was already in a bad mood because of Lavender and Parvati, so she walked over to Malfoy, grabbed him by the robes, and yanked him up. "LOOK! I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT TODAY!SO BACK THE HELL OFF! GOT IT!" She yelled and then let him drop to the ground. She then walked to the Gryffindor table and served herself some bacon, eggs, sausage, and pumpkin juice. Everyone at the Slytherin table was poking Malfoy and laughing at him. Harry & Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. Ginny was about to when Malfoy called out to her. "Yo, weaselette! Get out of here we don't want another weasel running loose!" He smirked, got to his feet, and sat down at the Slytherin table again. Ginny rolled her eyes and casually walked over. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back hard, making him gasp in pain. "You just don't know when to quit do ya! Leave me, my brother, my boyfriend, and my bestfriend alone! Okay? Do you think your little brain can manage to remember that?" She pulled his arm harder, he let out a squeak,then nodded his head. "Good little ferret boy." She said then let go of his arm and mockingly patted his head. "Gerroff bitch!" He said swatting her hand away. She smacked him upside the head then walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, Ginny. " Harry said. "You really told Malfoy off. He had it coming." Ron said. "Yeah well. I just did what I had to. He should not have treated Hermione like that. Or any of us." Ginny said. Hermione saw a second year picking on a first year. She cleared her throat loud enough so both of them looked up. She raised an eyebrow and pointed at her prefect badge. The second year immediately left the kid alone. "Not hungry you guys. See you in class Harry, Ron. Later Ginny." Hermione said and got up and walked off. "Uh guys? Is she okay?" Neville Longbottom, perhaps the nerdiest kid at Hogwarts, asked. "Huh? Oh yeah she just isn't hungry that's all." Ginny said smiling at him. Neville blushed and went back to his food, Seamus was looking after Hermione then asked: You know, she has been acting weird lately. Sure she's alright?" He said. Harry nodded then started eating his food. Ginny patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. "What? Ginny what is it?" She was looking over at the staff table. "Look, up at the staff table. Notice someone missing that's like always there?" She whispered to him. "What are you guys whispering about?" Ron asked. "Snape's not there? But he was a second ago." Harry said. "I know, I saw him leave right after Hermione left. I've been working on this theory and I hope to God I'm wrong, but when Hermione got back from her chat with Dumbledore, she told me she ran into Snape. She also said that he didn't take points off of Gryffindor or give her detention for being out of bed, but, okay you know how we always back away from him, then when we're far enough away he can't catch us then we run?" Ginny said, her hand still on Harry's shoulder. Harry and Ron exchanged looks then looked back at Ginny and nodded. "Okay, well he grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her toward him then said, and I quote "I suggest you watch yourself Granger." So I've been thinking he has been acting weird since we got here, just like Hermione…" She was cut off by Ron. "Yeah, he has been . I saw him staring at her oddly when we arrived yesterday." He said. "Yes I noticed that too. And _again_ two seconds ago before she left . And my theory is… do you guys think that, maybe Snape's Danny?" She turned red and bowed her head down over her food. Harry seemed to be thinking about it, then there was a huge scream that rang throughout the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look out the door Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other then all three of them jumped up and ran out the Great Hall.

"HERMIONEEEEE!" Ginny screamed as they looked for her. They heard everyone in the Great Hall running to get out and see who had screamed, they heard Hagred the giant shouting at people to stay calm, Proffessor McGonnagol saying in her usual barking tone to keep calm aswell, and the rest of the teachers all trying to keep a riot from happening. Harry looked down and saw a piece of parchment with a note scribbled on it. "Hey guys! Over here, look!" Ginny and Ron ran over and saw what Harry was holding. "Is that a note Harry?" Ginny asked. "Well open it up. See what it says." Ron said frantically. It said: _Hello Hogwarts. _

_You are probably wondering who I am. Well at the end of this message you will find out. I have kidnapped a miss Hermione Granger, whom I have gotten to know quite well over the summer. She is perfectly safe in my hands, unless of coarse you do not abide by my orders in this little note. My first order is that I get whatever I want from this girl until my other orders are fulfilled. My second order is that I get everything of value inside the school. My final order is that Albus Dumbledore must surrender his powers to me. That is all and miss Hermione shall be returned to you. The consequences of not following my final two orders is the death of this beloved girl. Remember that._

_Signed Danny S._

"We've got to find her, no telling what he's doing to her." Ron said panicking extremely. "Yes and I've got a pretty good idea where to start looking." Ginny said. Then they all three apparated (Harry had Ginny hold on to his arm because she couldn't apparate yet.) with a loud pop to find and save their friend.


End file.
